


Telling

by merellia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merellia/pseuds/merellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-TGG drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling

The two weeks Sherlock Holmes was in hospital, he solved five crimes: forged dispensary prescriptions; a suspicious death unreported to the coroner, leading to the discovery of a doctor selling services to a crime syndicate; a man posing as a nurse in order to abduct a baby; a planned assault on an emergency department staff; and, finally, food poisoned by a hospital caterer. This last was aimed at Sherlock himself, and it was at this point that Mycroft arranged for home treatment for the remainder of Sherlock's recovery. Nurses and hospital management rejoiced.

John Watson blogged about none of these.


End file.
